deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucina vs Monica Raybrandt
Dark Cloud 2 vs Fire Emblem! Both are princesses which traveled back in time to save their future from impending apocalypse, now entering the ring in GoldenAura2016's first Death Battle! Who will prevail, the magical daughter of King Raybrandt or the princess of Ylisse? Interlude: Wiz: The future. Although it has yet to actually exist, many of us are always looking forward to what the future has in store. Boomstick: Unless your these two princesses, whom had a rather apocalyptic future, so their choice was simple: Travel back in time and take out the source out once and for all. Like Monica Raybrandt, wielder of the Blue Atlamillia..... Wiz: ....and Lucina, princess of Ylisse! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ...and it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these swordfighting princesses to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Monica Raybrant: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3z0uUVEM2Kk Boomstick: Ah, this game is bringing back fond memories of when I used to play this game late at night while my Ex-Wife took up the whole couch. Wiz: Anyway, the future was looking quite grim for the people of Palm Brinks, strange clown-ringmasters started threatening the Mayor, demanding for the search of a powerful gem known as the Red Atlamillia, which had the capablility to time travel apparently. Boomstick: Turns out this "powerful gem" was worn on the neck of a young boy named Maximilian, who just so happened to be at the circus while the ringmaster, known as Flotsam, starting assaulting Mayor Need. Wiz: Almost upon discovering it, Flotsam ordered his minions to attack the boy, but it flopped pretty hard, since Max was armed with a weapon that took every clown down with relative ease. Boomstick: Now, before you guys guess what the weapon was, what your thinking is probably wrong. He didn't use a sword, nor pistol, or even a simple daggar. He used....a wrench. Wiz: Strange weapon choice aside, Max took down every goon and escaped with the Red Atlamillia, and Flotsam has been persuing the boy ever since, which leads us to where the combatant today comes in. Boomstick: While on a trip to Sindain and the Rainbow Butterfly Woods, Flotsam struck back by taking his vehicle, the P-3000, on a little joyride to blast the train to bits, but was thwarted by Max yet again. But instead of giving up right then and there, he had one last resort. By throwing off almost all of his clothing, the crazy clown revealed sticks of dynamite strapped to his chest, and attempted taking Max with him if he decided throwing another bomb. Jeez, we got clowns throwing off their clothes to catch a young boy. No wonder everyone hates clowns. Wiz: While it seemed like hope was lost, a girl appeared from practicallly nowhere and managed kicking Flotsam off of the train. This girl, was Monica Raybrant. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OVpyPos0Vqk Background: * Full Name: Princess Monica Raybrandt * Age: 15 years old * Height: 5'1'' * Weight: 94 lbs Boomstick: Anyway, Monica is the princess of the future and daughter of King Raybrandt, well, until Gaspard, an assassin with a story edgier than my wife's cutting knives, came and slaughtered Raybrandt in front of Monica. Damn, that's a quick 0-10 in my opinion. Wiz: Eh, there have been darker. Anyways, after taking out Gaspard's goons, Monica escaped 100 years to the past with the power of the Blue Atlamillia, a blue gemstone passed onto her by her father before he passed, and has been assisting Maximillian ever since. But she's not complete without a common set of weapons at her disposal. Boomstick: She carries the Blue Atlamillia on her right wrist, which allows her to travel up to 100 years into the future through a Time Gate. Being a skilled swordsman, Monica prefers using her blades in battle, and since she has over 48 in Dark Cloud 2, I think its best we limit her down to five. Wiz: Good choice. Anyway, her favorite blade is the Long Sword, a blade with so-so power, but is rather easy to use, which is why Monica favors it in battle the most. Next up is the Broad Sword. While it packs a powerful punch, its rather slow to swing as opposed to the Long Sword, so Monica's combos aren't as quick. Boomstick: The Holy Daedalud Sword is a holy blade passed down to her from King Raybrandt, and it eclipses both swords in terms of stats, and is extremely effective against the undead. The Dark Excalibur is an evil blade that presides over darkness, and boosts Monica's physical striking power...at the cost of draining her health slowly with each hit. Wiz: And finally, the Island King is a sword once used by the ancient God Kamehameha- Boomstick: *enters Saiyan Stance* KA-ME-HA-ME-- Wiz: NOT THAT KIND OF KAMEHAMEHA BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: Oh, you're no fun. Anyway, the Island King is by far the most powerful blade Monica has on hand, with maxed stats, it's a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. And all of Monica's swords share a common ability: All swords she carries can absorb up to 6 magical projectiles, and return them with more power than usual. Wiz: Anyway, Monica also carries Armbands as well, and since they amount is so great, we'll be giving her 3 this time to save time. Each Armband allows her to create a magical projectile, and each one comes with a varying effect. Boomstick: First up is her standard Magical Brassard, with no special effects and so-so power, it's one of her first amrbands in the game. Wiz: The Bandit Brassard allows her to occassionaly steal held items from enemies, and the Love is her strongest armband on hand. But that's still not the end to her equipment. Boomstick: She also has Monster Badges, which can transform her into a variety of monsters she can see in her adventures. However, each have a certain time limit to their use, and they will run out eventually. Some of her transformations include the rifle-carrying Smiling Wold, the pitchfork-using Scarecrow, and the explosive Sweet Dynamite. Wiz: The Mariner carries a trident and the Joker carries a red scythe. The Dark Seeker also holds a spear and the Mrs. Gourgon holds a javelin. Boomstick: Are we done with the weapons now? Wiz: Yes. Weapons and Equipment: * Blue Atlamillia * Long Sword * Broad Sword * Holy Daedalud Sword * Dark Excalibur * Island King * Magical Brassard * Bandit Brassad * Love * Monster Badges Boomstick: Awesome! Now we can get onto what this girl has done. With the aid of Max, she has restored some of the world's most valuable places, like Sindain, Luna Lab, and revived the Great Elder Jurak. Wiz: She's even leaped hundreds of feet to reach Gaspard's Airship, and even tanked the explosion/crashing of it as well. And eventually, Max and Monica took down Emperor Griffon once and for all, saving the entire timeline from being erased....permanently. She's also been fast to dodge lightning magic, and powerful enough to slice through Golems, made entirely out of MOUNTAINS! Feats and Abilities: * With the aid of Max, revived the Great Elder Jurak * Held off Gaspard's goons at the beginning of the game * By scaling to Max, is fast enough to avoid homing missiles * Held her own against Gaspard, the very assassin who took her father * After defeating Gaspard the second time, defeated the monsterous demon he transformed into * Leaped hundreds of feet across a gap between a burning lighthouse to Gaspard's airship * Can leap dozens of feat in the air * Can slice through the Golem, an enemy made out of entire mountains * Durable enough to tank the crashing/explosion of a Large Building+ airship * With the aid of Max, defeated Emperor Griffon, saving the world from being erased Boomstick: But Monica's weapons surely do break over time, and any damage done to Monica in her Monster Forms are reflected onto her upon turning back to normal. But even then, with all her skills, Monica may be able to pull through her competition. Weaknesses and Flaws: * Weapons and Armbands have limited WHIP, and after it runs out, they do no more damage * Aside from blocking, has no real defensive items or skills on her persona * Any damage done to her in her Monster Forms are reflected onto her upon transforming to normal * While pretty calm on the field of battle, is known to throw fits of anger * Did I ever tell you of the fan art yet? (Seriously, we're getting lewd fan art of a 15-Year Old) Monica Raybrandt: Damn, damn, DAMN that Griffon! Maximilian: Monica..... Lucina: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Bio99hoZVYI Wiz: In the future of Ylisse, hope was completely lost. The King, Chrom, had been slain in the battlefield, and his friend Robin has been turned into the dragon Grima, and darkness has risen over the kindgom. There was only one speck of hope, and what was that? Boomstick: Send the swordswoman flatter than Mr. Game and Watch into the past to assist her father to prevent the impending dark from awakening. Oh yeah, Lucina is Chrom's daughter, so that's something, and she's also born with the Brand of Exalt on her left eye. Background: * Full Name: Unknown * Age: 19-21 (at least) * Height: About 5'0''+ * Weight: Unknown Wiz: Lucina weilds Parallel Falchion, a powerful blade that's extremely effective against Draconic enemies. The sword is also capable of healing Lucina at her own will during battle. Boomstick: The sword is also so good, that Lucina even refuses to sell the damn thing! Her arsenal also consists of a Rapier, Luna, and even the more powerful Exalted Falchion. Wiz: With her swordplay, Lucina can execute several different techniques. Shield Breaker can shatter an enemy's shield, Dancing Blade can juggle the enemy in a three-hit combo, Dolphin Slash is an upward slash, and Counter can....well, Counter the enemy's attack. Boomstick: She also possesses Class Skills, which includes Dual Strike, which can increase the chance of attacking twice, Charm, which can boosts hers and allie's evasion by 5%, and Aether can hit twice, the first healing damage upon hurting the target, then lowers the defense of the target. Weapons, Equipment, and Other: * Parallel Falchion * Rapier * Luna * Exalted Falchion * Aether * Charm * Dual Stike * Dancing Blade * Dolphin Slash * Shield Breaker * Counter * Critical Hit * Class Change: Great Lord Wiz: No doubt about it, Lucina has pulled off some extreme feats on her own account. She's taken on Risen, fast enough to dodge lightning, and along with an army, defeated the Risen Dragon Grima. Plus, she's even joined Super Smash Bros. as a newcomer, allowing her to take on some of Nintendo's superior characters. Feats and Abilities: * Saved Chrom and Lissa from Risen * Defeated Lon'qu in a fight * Helped Chrom and the Shepards defeat Grima * Fast enough to dodge lightning * Can keep up with Risen Boomstick: But despite all these good abilities, Lucina is really lacking in the ranged attack category. Not to mention, despite her durability, she carries little armor on hand aside Counter. Wiz: But even then, if the future is in danger, we can rely on Lucina to save the day, even if Paper Mario is not as flat as she is. Weaknesses and Flaws: * Lacks ranged attack * Possesses little armor * Flatter than Paper Mario Lucina: Mother. Father. Let us pray our efforts to stay the future will succeed in the future. Death Battle: Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Rainbow Butterfly Woods.... A large tree monster known as a Tore let out a ghastly shriek as its body became divided into two separate halves, the top half dropping to the ground with a large thud, giving full view of the person whom had smitten the creature. She had the appearance of a small teenage girl, with pink hair flowing down to her shoulders in a long braid. In her right hand, she carried a small silver-ish blue blade that she swung around with ease. This girl, was Monica Raybrandt, and had come in search of the Geostone in the forest. Monica: Now it should be around here somewhere..... Monica's eyes slowly scanned the long trail that lead to a small lake area, more trees lining the pathway, and a few treasure chests also decorated the soft green grass below. Then Monica saw it, the Geostone, hovering above the ground, its magma-like texture gleaming in the setting sunlight. Pumping her fist down, Monica quickly sprinted towards it, her signature peppy grin decorating her face. Monica: Yeah! Here we go-wait.... Halfway through her dash toward the stone, she saw another figure standing close to the Geostone. The figure had a head full of blue hair, and a strange mask covering her feminine face. This was Lucina, the swordsman from the future. Monica: Who the heck are you? Lucina's head turned to the left, allowing her full view of Raybrandt, but she didn't reply, her hand slowly up close to the Geostone. Monica: I wouldn't recommend touching that. That's a Geostone, an artifact that contains powers of the Earth below us. ''' Lucina stopped, her hand mere inches away from making contact with the stone. '''Lucina: Powers....of the Earth? Monica: Yes, now if you would, please back away from it. Let me handle this. Lucina, however, didn't budge as Monica made an approach, gripping her Long Sword tightly. Lucina quickly drew her blade, the Parallel Falchion, as well in response. Lucina: You are with the Risen, and I won't allow you to tarnish the future to which I come from! Lucina brought her blade back, and with a quick slash, sliced the Geostone in two, both pieces falling to the ground below, fading away into existance. Monica: *angry* Alright asshole, you're toast! Monica, pressing her feet into the soft soil, leaped into the air, Long Sword ready to impale Lucina, but she quickly sidestepped, holding Parallel Falchion in a defensive stance. FIGHT! Sparks flew as Monica's Long Sword clashed with the Parrallel Falchion, both blades entering a power struggle, neither combatant moving an inch as they held each other's weapon back. Lucina managed to put Monica's sword to the ground and thrusted her blade forward. Monica, with her incredible athleticism, backflipped away from the assault, before activating the Magical Brassard on her wrist, a fireball being charged in the palm of her hand. With a flick of her palm, several fiery projectiles flew from Monica's hand, flying at Lucina, who rolled to the side to avoid the assault. Making a dash forward, Lucina leaped into the air, Parallel Falchion raised high, ready to cleave the princess in two.... .....only for Monica to block with her own Long Sword, and push her back, knocking Lucina into a tree. Monica sneered, and dashed at Lucina, the Long Sword gleaming in the sun as it flew through the air, only for it to strike the tree-cleaving it in two-, as Lucina sidestepped to avoid the attack. Lucina swung Falchion forward, managing to disarm Monica as the Long Sword flew from her hands, landing into the ground behind her. Lucina then proceeded to throw her blade into Monica's shoulder, easily drawing blood, dying the blade a slight shade of red. Monica: Agh! Shit! Monica grunted as she backed away, her arm clutching her bleeding shoulder, her eyes closed as she winced in pain. Looking up, Monica managed to roll to the side, avoiding an attack from Lucina that could've easily claimed her head if she hadn't of evaded. Lucina brought her sword back, charging up a Shield Breaker as Monica backed away again, firing another fireball from the Brassard. Parallel Falchion managed to defy physics, and slice the projectile in two, before stabbing air as Monica had disappeared. Lucina: W-What? Monica: Right behind you. Lucina quickly turned around, sword at the ready..... .....only for it to be blocked by a large blue sword. Lucina gasped as the force managed to send her flying onto her ass, Monica pulling out a chunk of Bread, and wolfing it down, the wound in her shoulder closing up completey. Spinning the Holy Daedalud Sword, Monica thrusted it downward toward Lucina's leg, only to miss by mere inches, and winding up getting the blade stuck in the Earth below her. Scrambling to her feet, Lucina swung Falchion forward, slicing Monica across the torso, then across her right arm, and ending it with a Dolphin Slash, sending Monica flying upward. On Monica's descent, Lucina raised her blade, before diving forward, nailing Monica in the torso and sending her flying into a tree, the force nearly cracking the sturdy plant's trunk. Monica: Urg! All right, no holding back! A bright light engulfed Monica, and as it faded, she had the appearance of a humanoid fox, which carried a rather large hunting rifle. The Smiling Wolf was awaken. Monica (Smiling Fox): Surprised? Let's do this! The Smiling Fox let out a large grin, pointing its rifle at Lucina, who raised her sword in a defensive position. The sound of a gunshot was heard as the bullet flew through the air, bouncing off of the wall, the attack nullfied completely. Lucina began to charge forward, only for her movement to be halted by the Smiling Fox clonked her across the face with its rifle, sending her flying backward. A bullet then proceeded to rip into her body, blood squirting out of the wound. The hero of the future cried in pain, clutching her stomach, staggering back. Lucina could only go for her last resort, and raised her sword into the air, a glint of light reflecting off of the tip, before she dashed forward at blinding speeds. The Smiling Fox, having the reaction timing, raised its rifle again, aiming for Lucina, and pulled the trigger. The insane speed of both bullet and human caused a fountain of blood to erupt as Lucina's head was blown to bits, her body dropping to the floor, blood dying the soft grass a gory shade of red. Propping the rifle on its shoulder, the Smiling Fox let out a grin. Smiling Fox: Don't ever mess with me, weakling. K.O.! Results: Boomstick: Welp, guess we can chalk up another loss for Lucina, huh? Wiz: Indeed. While Lucina held the advantage in general experience, and her Parallel Falchion easily was more durable than any of Monica's, every other category went to her opponent. Boomstick: Yeah, I'd hate to admit it, but Lucina kinda stood little chance against someone who tangled and prevailed over a Planet+ threat, whereas the best Lucina could do was go against Grima, and even then, she had an army at her beck and call, while Monica only had Max at her side. Oh well, guess we could say this fight ended in a bang! Wiz: The Winner is Monica Raybrant. Next Time.... Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_5tWdcANt5w Category:GoldenAura2016 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles